


An Accidental Heroine

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, but its good i promise, sorry reader you have a small part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Yukie and Akaashi’s plans to hype Bokuto during a big game never fail. Or at least end in this way.





	An Accidental Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. In between writing two 2000 word essays and starting a third, I wrote this in about an hour to let out some steam. I had always wanted to write something funny and I hope this delivers. I think Bokuto is absolute ball of a character to write, purely because of the energy he produces. Further, Yukie is an absolute crack-up in the manga and is best girl of Fukurodani. I was going to post this sometime later, but I'm too excited. I hope you enjoy my take on Bokuto.

Bokuto Kōtarō is ready to lead his team to victory again. 

Today is a day just like any other. He opens his eyes and closes them. He gets out of bed after the fifth hit of his snooze button. He pees, shits, showers, brushes his teeth, styles his hair to maximum velocity and dresses himself in his newly washed gym gear. He even picked out his best tights, too. 

Bokuto trudges downstairs to eat breakfast (a pork katsu bowl, just to secure a win) that his mother has lovingly prepared and yells goodbye to his parents. He heads for the school gym.

On his walk he found a little pep in his step. A sign of good things to come, he thinks. He passes the bus station, the combini and the bakery that always sells the nicest smelling pork buns. They taste pretty damn good, too.

He walks through the school gates with ease, striding past his classmates with a smile on his face.

Breathing in fresh air on game day never smelled sweeter.

At the gym he was met by the rest of the Fukurodani Boys volleyball team. 

He’s not late. He’s never late to volleyball. He just took the scenic route. 

To make up for his little detour, he made sure to give them a great pump up, spreading his energy and excitement all around. Of course everyone responded well. They all fell in line, hanging on his every word. Washio, Sarukiu, Konoha, Komi, Onaga. The gang’s all here and ready to fight. 

Especially Akaashi Keiji, vice captain. Akaashi knew better than to ruin Bokuto’s energy so early in the morning, so he decided to skip out on the small lecture today.

What he did do though, was silently look over to Yukie Shirofuku who turned at the same time, catching each other in the same expression. On the brink of tiredness, but with a slight hint of “so we’ll do that again today, huh?” They exchanged knowing glances.

With that, plus a few words from the coach to remain respectful in the city, the team filtered out of the gym.

It was an extremely short train ride into the heart of the city. Attending an academy in Tokyo had several perks, and one of the most obvious was that the Fukurodani cohort had access to almost anything around their neighbourhood, including the Tokyo city gym. 

This was their sacred battleground for the next three days. Or whatever you would like to call it. This is what Bokuto imagines every time he prepares for victory. 

Considering that it was the first day of preliminaries, the Fukurodani boys were confident. Not overly confident that they would for sure win all their matches, but they were confident that they would try their very best, and anyone who would try their best would certainly obtain results to match. 

The coach, managers and players struggle in the hallway - sign ups, interacting with other teams, dragging heavy equipment - it was all too much. And since it was the first day, at least every team was competing. It was very easy to get swept up in the heat of competition.

Bokuto rapidly perks his head in different directions. It’s his third year but he never gets tired of all the excitement. New faces, different teams, old rivals. Damn it, if he runs into Kuroo today… But he’s too pumped to even think about that bed-headed bastard. He didn’t necessarily have to worry about Nekoma since they were in a different bracket this season.

He was confident he would meet them sometime during the semi-finals, though. Like he thought, he’s going to lead them to victory again. 

“Akaashi! Look at this place!” He beams almost instantly. “It’s almost stuffed with people.”

“Agreed, Bokuto-san. Are you ready for our first match?” He asks as he tightens the grip on his bag strap. 

Bokuto spins around to look at Akaashi, his jacket loosly flying over his shoulders, with a visible twinkle in his eyes. “My field of vision is excellent today.”

A natural born leader when he wants to be. 

The rest of the Fukurodani boys look on with a smile, already preparing for their back-up plan if needed. They know that what ever happens, Bokuto is there pull through. And if he isn’t, they can function just as well. 

Akaashi smiles softly.

 

—

 

Everyone’s eyes are on Bokuto. And not for the reason Fukurodani Academy wishes. 

To be fair, they can’t be too mad. Bokuto made it to the third set without a single snap. The rival team had raked four points in succession, the other wing spiker picking a fight with Bokuto by slamming it very close to his side every time. With each shift of the ball, Bokuto felt the trajectory slipping out of his control. 

They slammed so quickly to the ground. Couldn’t he slam them to the ground? Wait… How did he slam them to the ground again?

“Akaashi! Don’t set to me anymore. Just don’t. I don’t even remember how to spike.” He whines, exaggerating his hand movements is quick motions.

The other team overhears this and perk up.

Akaashi slumps his shoulders. The coach looks on in horror. The rest of Fukurodani sigh.

_Emo mode_ , they collectively think. 

At the shrill of the referee’s whistle, the coach sits back down in his seat and sighs after calling for a time out. It’s their last one for the set, too. 

The score is presently 21-17, with each team having won a previous set. Now that the rival team is well into the 20’s, Fukurodani’s feeling nervous. If they don’t turn this around then they’re out at the preliminary round. 

All of the months of training, strengthening and shaping the current team will be for nothing. 

Akaashi starts considering his choices and politely asks Yukie to fetch the team some water. 

Yukie also starts considering her choices.  She won’t let this happen. Not under her watch. She didn’t lend Bokuto 230 Yen every day so he could eat a curry bun and not deliver results with his beefhead of a brain. She’s going to make sure he wins, earn a scholarship and becomes a famous athlete. He needs money to pay her back, of course. 

She runs over to the Fukurodani cheer stand, not only to pick up the water bottles, but to send a message to her junior. She cups her right hand to her mouth. “Kao-chan!” she yells, “please watch carefully! This is how you will deal with boys after I graduate!” Kaori stands at attention and yells back to her senpai. “Yes!”

Upon her return, Akaashi is looking straight at her. He thanks her for bringing the water over. 

_What do we do this time?_ He pleads with his eyes. _There’s not enough time to let him fester in his tantrum. The other team is 4 points away from winning._

Yukie scrunches her mouth to the side and places the drink bottles down. The boys swarm her and pass around bottles. She picks up Akaashi’s and walks over, not breaking eye contact. _Let’s go for the “cute girl in the stands” bit. That’ll perk him up straight away._

Having to dually deal with Bokuto has lead to some pretty weird communication skills. Either way, Akaashi is grateful. 

 

_—_

 

On the side nearest to the Court, you sit with your hands in your lap. Your brow knits in frustration over watching the Fukurodani boy play, then subsequently throw his fists out. 

Your school was not a power house school, nor did they make the top sixteen at any point, but they persevered every year. This year you attended for your little brother, who was a first year. He talked relentlessly about the ace of Fukurodani, knowing him from watching middle school volleyball matches, and hearing things through the grape vine. 

_Sis, he’s like, one of the best spikers for a high school team! He’s got a great haircut AND he’s super strong! I wish I got into Fukurodani! Everytime he’s on court you can’t help but cheer for him!_

You giggle at the thought of your little brother, who was somewhere warming up with his team. It’s a shame you never really attended any volleyball games during your high school time, but you were grateful that as a third year you could support your brother without missing too much of class. All the more better once you hit university too, then you can visit all of his games. 

You had decided to arrive early to the court to watch a little of this so-called ace, but also act as a place holder for your brother’s cheer squad. Once the Fukurodani match ends, their team takes over the court.

If you had to guess who the ace was, with the _cool_ hair and looked _super strong_ , you would assume that it was the black and grey-haired boy, who was currently holding a tantrum. 

Your expression falters a little. You’re glad your little brother isn’t here to see this. It’s not pretty.

You admire him, though, for being so open with his feelings. You focus on him and tilt your head to the side. He’s pretty cute, actually, for someone who’s openly holding a tantrum at eighteen years old. You crack a small smile and laugh. 

 

—

 

“Well, who can we point to? Everyone in the stands is a parent today for some reason.” Yukie desperately looks around as Konoha, Sarakui and Komi try to out compliment Bokuto. He’s still having none of it though.

Akaashi looks to the crowd and scans. Yukie’s right - because it’s early in the morning and still preliminaries, a lot of the crowd seem to be parents. There’s not really a lot of spectators either. It must mean another powerhouse school is playing at the same time. 

As Yukie spins around, she looks behind Akaashi and finds you. While you’re staring at their direction and smiling. She follows your line of sight and … great! You’re already looking at Bokuto. She paints her game face on and a slow smile spreads across her face.

“Akaashi… I found her.” She places her hands on his shoulders and swivels him around. “Right there, with the sweater on.”

Akaashi nods while staring straight ahead. “You got this?”

Yukie doesn’t respond. She begins slink over to Bokuto, a new-found confidence in her plan. 

“Bokuto-saaaan,” she drags out in the best sing-song voice she can. “There is the _cutest_ girl who is just your type staring at you from the stands. I think she personally came to cheer you on.” 

Bokuto, who had his back turned the whole time, shoulders slumped in angst, refuses to turn around. She can already see the pout that has formed, threatening to permanently make a home on his face. “Yukie, you can’t fool me this time. I bet she’s looking at me because I can’t block a damn spike.”

Yukie doesn’t falter. She’s done this too many times. If anyone can get Bokuto out of his slump, it’s her. Or most definitely a cute girl in the stands. 

“Wha’?” she teases. “You don’t believe me? Why don’t you take a peak over yourself?”

Bokuto shifts from one leg to the other, moving his muscles around. He’s still pouty, not actually believing her. But he’s interested. He turns his head a few times, but never fully. 

Yukie thinks its time to deal the final blow.

“I overheard her saying that your haircut was _really_ cool.”

Bokuto turns around in an instant, and everyone on the team looking on suffers from instant whiplash. 

“Oh… My… God…” Bokuto exhales. At this point his shoulders are still slumped, the top half of his body lazily hunched over his legs. A blush slowly creeps onto his cheeks and he lets his face break into an open-mouthed smile. “She’s cute. She’s so cute. What did she say about me again?” He straightens up and puffs his chest out. His hands now balled into fists, firmly at his sides with a power stance that replicates a superhero. 

Yukie smirks. “She said you’re _really_ cute and that your haircut was _cool_ and that you slam down the _best_ spikes.”

Bokuto closes his eyes and begins to levitate (in his mind). The biggest smile barges its way onto his face.

“Ahhh, I really am the greatest aren’t I! Girls dig me for my spikes! Hair and otherwise!” Bokuto starts laughing maniacally. The rest of the team sighs, but it lifts their spirits once more. The coach lets out a breath he was holding in since the whistle. He was watching on in horror the whole time. 

However, they’ll admit one thing - there’s no one who can draw attention as much as Bokuto. 

 

—

 

You watch on in laughter, too preoccupied to notice that Bokuto has his eyes locked on you.

You watched him slump his shoulders and then whirl around in an instant, looking at something… That seemed to be above you? Or somewhere near you? Maybe his relatives or something were behind you. Either way, you laugh freely at how the manager handled it. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, given the look on her face. 

The crowd on Fukurodani’s side begins to cheer for Bokuto, lifting his spirits even more. “Go, go, Bo-ku-to! Win, win, Bo-ku-to!” You couldn’t believe this guy had his own cheer, let alone some small dude with a sign that said, “BOKUTO”. 

You can’t help but feel roped into this whole energy. Your little brother was right - you really can’t help but feel like a part of something special.

You rise up off your seat and cup your hands around your mouth. With all your might, you try and triumph over the cheers. 

“Go Bokuto-san! Woo!”

Akaashi, watching the whole ordeal unfold, stares in disbelief. Was Yukie a mind reader? Other than the fact that it was impossible, he was really impressed with her accuracy. He turns to Yukie, and she is also staring at you in disbelief. Was she a Godess? She’s starting to think so. If she could perform another miracle like this she would charge Bokuto five yen to grant each wish so she could slowly get paid back tenfold. 

They turn to Bokuto, whose form has crumbled once again. He’s back to slumping, and he’s staring at you wide-eyed. His jaw completely open.

“I’m…” Bokuto starts out in a whisper. Akaashi and Yukie lean closer. Bokuto raises his voice slightly. “I’m… I’m going to get eight points in a row.” Konoha, Sarakui and Komi smile as they look over to their captain. Akaashi and Yukie lean back, glancing at each other and letting out a well-kept “phew”. 

Bokuto puffs up again. He has one more statement to make because if he doesn’t, he might die. “I’m going to win this game, then ask that girl to marry me!” He yells in a big tirade. 

Akaashi slaps his right hand into his forehead. 

The shrill of the whistle informs them that the rest of the game is about to continue. 

Yukie walks away, collecting the empty water bottles. All in a day’s work, she thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


End file.
